


[fanart] The fire that burns

by monaps



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: fma_big_bang, FMA Big Bang, FMA Big Bang 2014, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/pseuds/monaps





	[fanart] The fire that burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fire That Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470670) by [Mere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere). 



[ ](http://s345.photobucket.com/user/mochanchan/media/MD_mirror.png.html)

[ ](http://s345.photobucket.com/user/mochanchan/media/MDBB_02.png.html)


End file.
